


Three Ounces of Black Plastic

by Maab_Connor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Kink Meme, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been putting off going to the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Ounces of Black Plastic

“Did you call the doctor?” Danny asked when he walked into Steve’s office and saw him frowning at his pile of reports.

“I don’t need to call the doctor,” Steve answered quickly.

Danny walked in and stood directly in front of Steve, he was already pointing. “You, my friend, were all of two feet from a freaking _bomb_ going off.”

“The medics cleared me on scene.”

“The medics cleared you? Really? That’s what you’re going with? Have you forgotten that I was the guy standing next to you, yelling at you for not waiting for backup? Again.”

“You know, I couldn’t really hear you over the ringing in my ears.”

“Not helping your case, Stephen. The medics cleared you because you weren’t missing any limbs. But, and I recall this very well, they told you that you needed to follow up with your PCP. And you didn’t do that. And now, a week straight I see you frowning and squinting and deigning to wear sunglasses. You think I’m not a detective? Because I think you need to look at my job description. You, my friend, have had a headache for a week straight. After a _bomb_ went off three inches from your head.”

“It was at least fifteen feet.”

“Still not helping your case. I will drag your stoic SEAL ass to the doctor myself, if that’s what it takes.”

“You think you could take me?”

“I think I stand a shot, yeah, but I am also a cop and I know the importance of back up; and I also happen to know some rather large Samoans who cannot stand to see my beautiful baby girl pout. So help me god, Steve, I will take her for a shave ice and tell her there that you’re hurt and won’t see the doctor.”

Steve felt his teeth clench.

“Call. Your. Doctor.”

***

Three days later Steve stormed into headquarters, straight to his office and slammed the door.

Chin, Kono and Danny were all around the computer table and watched with mild fascination. Then two pairs of brown eyes fixed on Danny.

“Oh, no, please, I got it. Don’t you all jump up at once.” Danny rolled his eyes at both of them. He walked to Steve’s office and took a deep breath before he walked in. “So, should I call the painters to make the office black, or do you want to explain that little emo outburst?”

“This is entirely your fault.”

“That’s not possible, I don’t even know what _this_ is.”

“You made me go to the doctor.”

“On pain of large Samoans, yeah, I remember. Babe, did they find something?” Danny’s blood ran cold.

“Oh, they found something.”

“Oh… Jesus.” Danny took a deep breath and tried to force a calm he didn’t really feel. He had to be strong for Steve. His partner needed him right now, not his fear, this bone-freezing, paralyzing fear. “Ok.” Danny swallowed. “Okay, we are going to discuss this. You are going to tell me what they found, and we will figure this out, ok Steve? Just… we need to keep calm.”

“Keep calm? How do you expect me to keep calm about this, Danny? Yesterday it was just a friggin’ headache.”

Danny was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing. “And… today?”

Steve looked up and glared. His look was daring, challenging, dangerous, and really fucking sexy. He reached into one of his cargo pockets and pulled out a black, hard case and threw it at Danny.

Danny caught it on instinct before he registered, really, that this was Steve answering the question. He frowned and opened the case. Neatly folded inside were a pair of black, square framed glasses. Danny just blinked at them for a moment, as if they were going to grow a doctor who would calmly and clinically explain the problem. “Wait… wait… this? This is what you were talking about? This is why you had headaches? You need glasses?”

“Jesus, Danny, keep it down, would you?” Steve looked out the windows like he was expecting a sniper team to have heard that he now wore glasses and would shoot him in his moment of weakness.

Danny just stared at him incredulously.

“Yes, ok? Are you happy now? You made me go to the doctor and they gave me… _those_.”

“Glasses. Ok? These? Are glasses. These are not going to kill you. They are not the friggin brain tumor I thought you were talking about. And don’t think I’m in any hurry to forgive you for that. I thought you were telling me you were dying.” Danny threw the glasses case back.

“Danny, you don’t understand.” And there it was, the Wounded Puppy Face. Danny hated that face. “I was fine when they were doing brain scans, I didn’t even flinch. But then… then they tell me that they have to rule out one more thing. And they put me in front of an eye chart. And then… then they’re handing me a prescription and kicking me out the door and across the street to the _optometrist_.” He said it like it was the most vile profession he’d ever encountered; and yet he was still rocking the Wounded Puppy Face. “And it was like… I was in shock. I just… went.”

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. And tried to reign himself in. “You are not a normal human being, McGarrett. Most people… most people would rather need glasses then have a brain tumor. Do you understand that? I’m sorry that Aquaman’s day was ruined by the fact that he’s going to need prescription goggles in the future, but that’s actually _not_ worse than death.”

“Oh, god! You don’t think I’m going to have to get prescription goggles? They just said that I needed them for the computer and reading.” Steve looked like he’d been stabbed in the heart. This was Betrayal Face.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Danny snapped. “So you need glasses? So what? Suck it up, buttercup. Jesus, Steve, you don’t even have to wear them in the field.”

“I’ve never had to wear glasses.”

“Yes, and I can see how three ounces of plastic is causing you an existential crisis. But seriously, Stephen, this is not a thing.” He walked over and pulled the case out of Steve’s grip. He opened the case and pulled out the glasses. He unfolded the arms and pushed them onto Steve’s face, his knuckles scraping lightly against the stubble Steve hadn’t shaved off that morning. And then Danny had to step back, out of Steve’s personal space, maybe out of the office or off the planet; because Steve in those glasses… was doing things to Danny that he had not expected. Seriously, was it warm in here? “There ya go,” Danny said, hating that his voice sounded wrecked. “Not the end of the world.”

Steve looked uncertain. Constipated Face Number Three.

“They kind of suit you.” Danny was whispering, and he wasn’t sure why. Well, that wasn’t true. He was thirty-five, he knew what the signals pinging around his body were. He knew the sound of his own bedroom voice, he knew that he was half hard; he knew that he was really close to doing something really stupid.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, still looking a little uncertain; those black frames making his eyes seem bigger, that look seem more… innocent. Yet that voice… that wasn’t an innocent voice. Steve was whispering over gravel too. He took a step forward and leaned on the edge of his desk. “I thought that men didn’t make passess…?”

Danny took in a deep breath and seemed to be pulled forward by it, taking another step in. “I can tell you for a fact that that’s very wrong.”

“A fact?”

“A fact.” Danny reached out and scraped his thumbnail along the stubble on Steve’s jaw.

Steve smiled his It’s Christmas Morning smile and pulled Danny in for a hot, wet, sloppy kiss.

Out at the computer table Chin silently handed a five to Kono.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Glasses Kink Meme](http://their-darkness.livejournal.com/68677.html#cutid1)


End file.
